Rainy days
by Dancingwiththesocks
Summary: Since the day Sadness and Joy bonded Fear has kept his many questions hidden inside his head. However when he spots Sadness by the console alone he can no longer contain the unanswered questions.
**Ok, so I know I should really be working on Little Miracles and Courageous. But this idea just wouldn't leave me alone, especially as I had planned to write this a while ago.**

 **So please don't be mad whoever enjoys either Courageous, Little miracles or possibly both!**

* * *

Today hadn't quite gone according to plan, not even Joy could deny it. Especially as in the end she had to let Sadness do her work, however, it just didn't make much sense to the purple emotion who no matter how many notes he took, it still just wouldn't click.

Fear wasn't a huge fan of crying, nor did he understand why it only happened occasionally.

On those days, Fear couldn't help but think to himself _if crying was something that was supposed to be helpful you would do every day right?_

What he really had difficulty understanding was how Joy and Sadness were able to get on.

 _They are the opposite of each other, how could they even possibly get on?_ Fear thought to himself while trembling a little.

When the day finally came to a close Fear prepared for the numerous amount of nightmares that were to come his way.

After hours of tossing and turning the purple emotion forced himself to accept that yet again another night was to be a sleepless one.

With the feeling of irritation filling his mood, Fear got himself up to make a cup of herbal tea. Afterall he was going to need all the relaxation he could get if he was going to survive another tediously long night.

As the purple emotion walked over to brew his tea nothing seemed to be below normal inside headquarters. But as Fear grabbed the handle of his purple cup full of herbal tea it was then he noticed something strange was happening.

At first terrified to investigate he hid behind a table where he had previously made his tea. However as he realised he wasn't going to get anywhere by hiding, he bravely stepped out from behind the table and planned to zoom across the corridor, hopefully going unnoticed.

All of a sudden Fear counted to three before scuttling off only to find himself stopping in his tracks as he saw a faint blue glow sitting towards the console on the dream duty chair. Although he knew it was Sadnesses turn to be on dream duty he wasn't aware that Riley was in fact still awake.

Deciding nothing dangerous was about to happen that very minute Fear walked up to the blue emotion, clearing his throat to get her attention.

"I.. er Sadness isn't Riley supposed to be … well asleep?" Fear asked suspiciously, a tonne of scary thoughts of what sleep deprivation could lead to suddenly filling his already overcrowded mind.

Sadness looked up at the confused purple emotion and simply replied "yes but she having trouble sleeping."

Fear then took a look at the screen which showed Riley's bedroom window with a lot of rain drops dribbling down. Confused as to why Sadness was spending the time Riley should be getting her eight hours of sleep on watching the rain, Fear tilted his head before asking the obvious question of, "why are you watching the rain?"

Sadness sighed calmly at Fears lack of understanding, he didn't expect him or any of the others to even imagine what was going through her mind no matter how desperate she became to share it with someone, anyone.

Without thinking Sadness calmly blurted out "I like to sit by the rain and watch all those raindrops roll down the window."

Confused as to why him of all emotions Sadness would be telling all this to Fear couldn't help but ask "why are you telling me this?"

When Fear saw Sadnesses face crumple Fear could have kicked himself for being so insensitive. Instead of freaking out he explained himself. "I'm sorry Sadness I didn't mean to offend you but I just don't understand why you would tell me all this, I Mean we're not exactly close like you and Joy are."

Sadness let a small smile tug on her lips as she explained further.

"Rain is my way of finding the positive side to the negative things."

"How do you mean?" Fear questioned with confusion.

Sadness pointed towards the garden. "Do you see those plants?"

Fear turned his head towards them, the reason still unknown to him.

"Well without the rain the plants can't grow just like we can't grow up or gain confidence if we don't cry."

As another thought suddenly entered his head, he began to shake as he asked a question that was to be expected from an emoticon based on noting every potential disaster known to man.

"But- but what about all the bad things that can happen such as floods or even cyclones?" the purple emotion asked warily, unable to stop his now increasingly heavier shaking.

Sadness blinked as she turned towards the purple emotion before kindly explaining herself into further detail.

"While floods are dangerous and possibly fatal they can also bring out the best in people."

Fear remained silent.

"The damage caused by floods cannot be fixed straight away just as we cannot just forget about all our problems overnight, despite the number of times you tell yourself you can survive it alone."

Still no words came to the purple emotions mind.

"However, there are always positives in the negatives. Going back to the flood example people always come to help, no matter if it means pushing their problems aside to help others worse off than themselves."

Fear looked lost.

"It's the same for us when we cry. Even during those times you think nobody is there for you, there is always someone who will help you to fix the damage no matter how long it takes."

"I..I never thought of it that way I-", Sadness cut him off his sentence.

With a sigh Sadnesses last words were "overall it's good to sit back and enjoy the rain as it's nice to know that you're not the only one who's crying."

A small but definite tear had made its way past the purple emotions eye , delicately onto his cheek.

A flutter of guilt had entered Fear's soul. Unable to even squeak out a word let alone a sentence the thin emotion took a seat on the pink sofa before watching the rain gracefully fall onto the window, dribbling down just as his tears were doing to his cheek.

 _This is how Joy must have felt when she learnt what Sadnesses role was. I'm not entirely sure whether she actually cried or not, but one thing I know for sure is whatever she went through at that particular time she learnt an unforgettable lesson. Just like I have._

"Sadness I-I'm sorry for not understanding" Fear stammered out before going back to his trembling state.

Sadness smiled lightheartedly. "It's ok. I Don't expect everyone to understand it instantly, it can take weeks, months or maybe even years before someone is ready or able to accept things for what they are."

The blue emotion brushed her hands against the timid emotions now more stable hand.

 _I had no idea she was able to explain something that would usually send someone the uncomfortable feeling of misunderstanding, which often leads to being mistreated because of the lack of understanding towards it could be explained so beautifully in just a few sentences._

Fear gulped awkwardly as he let himself lie back and for once relax and embrace the moment, without the endless worries spinning around his head. Without the thoughts of sleep deprivation winding him up into a frazzled state.

Unknown to the two silent emotions a yellow figure had been closely watching behind the core memory table. The usually bright glow dimmed down to suit the atmosphere.

From the corner of the blue emotions eye she had caught the pair of lighter blue eyes watching her as the moments went by. Having noticed that those eyes weren't dry themselves.

Closing her eyes to capture those precious, quiet and almost therapeutic moments before sunrise signalled the beginning of a brand new day.


End file.
